


Shades of Grey

by AlidaTean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Hadrian Grey 's life was turned upside down by a tragic incident now he has to fight all threats from Dumbledore while keeping secrets from Lord Slytherin.





	1. Surprises at supper

Hadrian Grey a half blood Slytherin in a world ruled by Lord Slytherin,strove for all the anonymity he could get.

For seven years he kept to himself,avoiding drawing attention to himself.His grades mostly average and slightly better at Charms.

After graduating from Hogwarts he planned to leave Europe,travel to other magical communities and getting his masteries along the way.

 

It was during supper on one of Lord Slytherin's visits that a spotlight was cast on him in an unwanted way.


	2. Tense Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If wishes were horses...

The lions were sullen with barely hidden glares,the ravens were analysing everything for once they weren't sticking their noses in books. The puffs looked so terrified but that could be attributed to the way that Bellatrix Lastrange kept looking at them with that manic smile.

The snakes were oozing the pureblood airs. They were looking at the teachers table with barely contained awe. The Malfoy heir was almost preening.Hadrian really hated these visits they put all of them on edge. He risked a sly look at the teachers table, Headmaster Prince was having a conversation with Lord Slytherin and Lord Malfoy.The teachers table had a silencing charm preventing students from overhearing so he didn't bother to try.

He went back to his meal, ignoring his housemates.He wished to never see any of them again.


	3. A Bloody Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have been giving kudos.Send me reviews,I want to know what you think.

Suddenly a loud crack was headed outside the great hall. Another sounded again closer,the knights were more alert drawing out their wands out.Everyone had their wands out ready to defend themselves.

This time it happened near the Slytherin table. The teachers were on their feet ready to defend their students.

What appeared was a bloody house elf,it's clothes were torn.

Lord Slytherin was about to demand an explanation when the elf let out a wail throwing itself at the Grey heir.

"Master Hadrian! Mipsy sorry!!"

Everyone was confused by this display.

"Bad men attacked, Mipsy be saving young masters only!!!" 

The wailing got louder if it was possible and this time two new cries joined it.

Hadrian pulled off the cloth around the front of the elf, two identically dressed babies were crying on the elf's chest.

The looked around before settling on the boy,they made grabbing motions at him.He took them in his arms looking pale.

He must have been in shock because he didn't hear the teachers stand next to him.Madam Pomfrey cast a mild healing spell at the sniffling elf.

"Mr Grey come with us somewhere private, we have matters to discuss." The two children refused to be separated from him by the elf.

Whispers broke out in the great hall as they left.


	4. Accidental Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring down the house ...er...castle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this story,it is my first Harry Potter fan fiction .I will try to make longer chapters but I make no promises.

Lord Slytherin was sitting in the headmaster's chair "Mr Grey what is all the commotion about ?"

 

"I don't know sir" he turned to the elf softly asking it to explain.

 

"Master and Mistress be dead,bad men did it ,Mipsy be taking young masters here.Even Master Serpents dead." It burst into fresh tears.

 

The boy paled it was as if he was going to shatter into a million pieces but he quickly pulled himself together ,the Dark Lord couldn't help but admire.

 

If it had been a member of the lions ,he might have expected the boy to rage instead the boy drew into himself ready to strike but waiting for all information first.

 

"Who did it?" there was a dangerous edge to the boy's voice that made the Dark Lord take note of.

 

"The white beard man,Dumbledoorsy!"

 

"Dumbledore" the boy spat out with so much venom it even surprised the Dark Lord.

 

The Windows shattered ,the castle was shaking.The shelves were falling.Screaming could be heard all over the castle.

 

Headmaster Prince managed to pull himself up where he had fallen.He tried to get the boy's attention and when that failed he threw a stupifying curse.

 

They all looked at each other and back at the unconscious boy.


	5. Seeing Double at Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus sees a much prettier combination of Lily and Petunia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like twists and turns.I tried to make it longer too.

Pomfrey had checked they boys over under the watchful eyes of the elf.They were declared healthy and estimated to be around two years old.

Lord Slytherin was sitting with his knights ,the Lastrange brothers were out with some of the lower members to locate the Grey manor.

He wanted to know what Dumbledore wanted from the Greys.It was not like his old headmaster to just attack like this, the man was practically a pacifist with his no killing policy of his.

So why murder a neutral family ?

 

Three days passed since the murder of the Grey couple and an unidentified man.The bodies were under a preserving charm and were to be buried after the will reading.

Headmaster Prince was escorting the Grey orphans to Gringotts.

He noticed that no other family was present ,it wasn't often that he felt sympathy for others but this made him feel pity for the boys who only had each other and a house elf.

"We will start with the will of Belladonna Rose Grey nee Evans." A goblin announced

Severus was surprised by the surname but he didn't let it show.

An image of a woman appeared, she had strawberry blond hair,green eyes like Lily's and pale skin. It was like looking between much prettier Lily and Petunia combined.

"I Belladonna Rose Grey nee Evans of sound body and mind claim this will true and forsake all others.To my twin boys Leonis Julius and Polaris Julian, I leave my all my jewelry to you as well as my 4% shares in the daily prophet. To my oldest son Hadrian Cadmus I leave my charms diaries and research,I also leave the Lordship of the Sawyer family to Polaris Julian with Hadrian Cadmus as regent.So mote it be."

The will was put aside when the image faded away.

" I Lord Serpents Cygnus Black of sound mind and body declare this will true and all others null and void.To Leonis Julius and Polaris Julian I leave my 10% shares in the daily prophet.I leave my muggle business investments to Hadrain Cadmus .I leave the Lordship of the Black family to Leonis Julius with Hadrian Cadmus as regent should he be the only oldest Grey alive."

Severus was shocked everyone thought Draco would be Lord Black.Sirius Black had been formally disowned a few years back when his then dying grandfather made him choose between the Lordship or the order.

Everyone assumed that the dying Lord Black would name the Malfoy boy but instead left for France to spend his remaining days.Only the older generation were allowed to his funeral,they were sworn to privacy about who will receive the the title of Lord Black.

How could no one know about Serpents Black or even about his connection to the Grey family.


	6. Emancipated Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They last will is heard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for so long,schoolwork has been keeping me busy.

When the next will appeared,Severus was overwhelmed with what he heared.He brazed himself for anything but when a man appeared he was almost disappointed not to see a Potter lookalike.

The man was beautiful,he had emerald eyes and long black hair like Hadrian's.He was not short but neither was he very tall.He had a willowy body and his face was flawless and feminine in nature.

 

Lord Prince noticed the boy sit up straight, his eyes had tears in them,it the first time he saw emotion from the boy since he nearly destroyed his office in anger.The grief displayed on his face made Severus to conclude that Hadrian was closer to his father than mother.

"I Cadmus Salazar Grey of sound mind and body declare this will true and all others null and void.I leave all my shares in the Daily Prophet to my sons Leonis and Lycoris Grey.I give them each 700 million galleons and my manors in Europe. I name Serpents Marius Black as my chosen guardian for my sons however should he perish,I emancipate my oldest son and give guardianship to him only. "

A bright flash appeared and vanished just as fast as it came.

"Gringotts acknowledges the emancipation of Hadrian Grey and recognises his guardianship of his younger siblings.


	7. Letters  From  The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters from the grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and haters will be ignored

The boy let out a relieved sigh. 

"To my son Hadrian before continuing with the rest of the will,I asked my accounts manager to read you a letter if I died before you turned 17 years old." 

The image of the man froze in place as the head goblin took out a letter .Hadrian was asked to fleur his magic and place his thumb on the seal.

The letter opened and Hadrian returned to his sit.

"To my darling Hadrian

If you are reading this it means our worst fears came true.I wish we had more time to guide and protect you and your siblings.

You must be strong and never let your guard down,our enemies will never miss an opportunity to get us.

Hadrian there is so many things you need to know, some I will inform you while others you must seek for yourself. "

 

Severus was paying close attention,finally he would have his curiosity about the Grey family satisfied.It was a pity it came at the cost of three orphans. 

"I was orphaned as a child at the age of 6 years old and was given to Lord Black as he was my godfather.It was discovered that I am a carrier by the family healer.

All knowledge of this was erased and the healer was made to take an unbreakable oath.

When I turned 8 years ,Lord Black came back with another boy my age. Serpents Black was the middle child of Walburga and Orion Black,the younger twin brother of Sirius Black. 

He was a scrawny and often withdrawn due to the abuse and neglect of his parents. We grew up together and I fell for him but when he came of age ,he left to Africa to study his masterships in healing and potions.

I met Daisy and married her,Serpens was hurt and left again this time going to America.For three years we only knew he was alive because of the gifts and letters during holidays and birthdays. 

During the fourth year he moved back and he was dating another wizard from the French Malfoy branch.I hated that pompous prick so did Daisy.

I confessed my love for Serpents to her and she in turn did the same.She was attracted to him,in short we worked together to rid ourselves of Malfoy and seduced Serpents to be our third.

We had a small bonding ceremony with the elder Blacks.Daisy was unable to conceive due to an infertility spell ,so when I gave birth to you we did a blood adoption ritual making you hers as well, the same thing was done with the twins.

Hadrian you are also a carrier,we hoped to tell you before you turned 17 years old and experienced your heat.The twins are not carriers but they are to young to protect you from other alphas.

A lot of people will try to use you and with this in mind I placed a chastity spell on you.It is old magic from my family line to protect carriers when no proper adult is around to protect them.

Be careful of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Lily Potter was the one who cast the spell on your mother when she refused to join.Sirius Black is disowned and will try to get the money to help them.Dumbledore killed my parents during the world world 2 and his right hand is James Potter. 

I WISH YOU and your Siblings luck and happiness 

Your loving father   
Cadmus Grey"


	8. Attack of the order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lordships and Attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this.Check out my other fanfiction called Hidden Dragon.

"We will now commence with the reading of the will"

 

The image unfrozen.

 

"To my heir Hadrian Cadmus Grey,I leave the Peverell castle.The Peverell and Grey Lordship as well as The Ravenclaw Lordship.You are entitled to be an heir of another, which I will not name and hope you never desire.So more it be."

 

The boy was given the Lordship rings,they merged and became one.The boy cast a notice me not spell on the ring.

 

The regent rings were also given and merged and put on the boys right hand.He did the same spell to them .

 

Severus was leading Hadrian to the flow in the Alley when the Order attacked.Diggle and Vance went down first,Hadrian was forced to defend himself from the combined efforts of Lily Potter and Molly Weasley.

 

James Potter managed to injure him on his leg with a bone breaking curse.

 

He let out a hiss trying to fight through the pain,he knew he couldn't win against them together. 

 

He grew desperate and cast a blood boiling curse at Lily Potter and judging by the screaming he knew it hit it's target.

 

He ducked under the rubbish bins when an enraged James Potter threw curses at him.His shield wouldn't last long,he used lumos to temporary blind Molly Weasley and limped further away when James was checking Lily. 

 

Severus was busy battling Moody,Kingsley and Black to defend the boy as well.

 

"Prego"

 

"Crusio"

 

"Bombata"

 

"Stupify" the spell hit Kingsley 

 

Before the remaining two could retaliate loud cracks were heard.

 

Bellatrix Lastrange,Rabastan Lastrange,Lucius Malfoy and other knights appeared. 

 

"Attacking a child ,I didn't think the Potter family could get any lower"Malfoy shook his head in mock pity.

 

Bella was laughing was insanely like usual.

 

She sent a crusio at a hazy eyed Molly.Sirius sent a cutting curse at his cousin .The injured Order members used this opportunity to portkey away.

Bella shrieked when her prey got away.

Dumbledore appeared the same time as Lord Slytherin.

 

The Order noticed how outnumbered they were and went to stand behind Dumbledore. 

 

Moody was helping the unstufied Kingsley.

 

"Tom ,my boy" said the colour blind fool 

 

Marvolo did not take the bait

 

"Dumbledore "

 

"GIVE us the boy. "

 

"Oh and why should I do that?"

 

"It's all for the greater good after all he belongs to his family being recently orphaned."

 

Hadrian looked ready to avada the man right there and then.Marvolo was sure he would have done it had Severus not firmly held his wrist.

 

"I fail to see why I should do that when a witness claimed you made the boy an orphan in the first place.I do not hand over innocent children to terrorists."

 

Dumbledore lost his grandfatherly persona and looked menacing. The annoying twinkle in his eyes vanished leaving behind icy blue eyes.

You could see the madness in them. 

"We will have the boy one way or another and sooner rather than later. "

With one last look at the enraged boy the Order portkeyed away.


	9. Dark Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greedy purebloods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy with Hidden Dragon and Prince of the Icy Waters .

Hadrian was given skele-grow and a dreamless sleep potion.Poppy had to vanish his right leg bones and healed some minor injuries he got from his battle.

 

The house elf was taking care of the babies in the Ravenclaw heir rooms that were also warded against all threats and Hadrian used Peverell wards to reinforce the wards.

 

Lord Prince was healed and used some of his own potions to counter his magical exhaustion,it wouldn't do to look weak in the middle of a meeting of the knights. It didn't matter how tough the battle was ,the other knights would take advantage of his weakness in order to further themselves

 

"Tell us what you found out Severussss" 

 

"My Lord, the boys are the new heirs of the Black,Swayer,Ravenclaw and Peverell families.It would seem that there are more heirships they can possess"

 

The Dark Lord pecked up at the news and so did the others. 

 

"The Black family?"

 

"They are the children of Cadmus Peverell and Serpents Black and blood adopted by their third Rose Evans."

 

"Who is Serpents Black? "

 

The Dark Lord directed the question to the Black sisters.Lucius looked confused as the rest of them as he looked at his wife and sister in law.

 

" He is the younger twin brother of Sirius Black ." Bellatrix answered 

 

"Why haven't we heard about him?.Your son was expected to be the next Black Lord!"

 

Lord Slytherin hated when his plans didn't go according to the way he wanted.

 

"We thought him dead when Lord Black took him away from Uncle Orion and Walburga and he never returned to attend school." Lady Malfoy said

 

"Why was he taken ,shouldn't it had been Sirius Black that Lord Black had taken after all he was the heir at the time?"

 

The sisters shared a look ,they hated that their family's dirty laundry was about to be aired out like this but none of them wanted the ire of Lord Slytherin.

 

" Unlike Sirius,Serpents was quite and rarely acted out but he had the misfortune of being the only thing that Sirius and his parents had in common.They used him as a way to motivate Sirius to use the dark arts.While Sirius hated the dark arts ,he had no problem using them against his twin."

 

It wasn't a question but they nodded anyway.It explained why the Black Lord would take the boy as his ward when he found him in such as situation.

 

Abuse of magical children never failed to anger him.Even he had experienced it and swore to never to let another child experience it under his rule.

 

"Albus has always had an obsession with the Peverell family evem during his youth with Gellert."

 

"My Lord the previous Lord was a carrier and he was also raised by Lord Black when his parents passed.The boy is a carrier too."

 

Everyone looked at Lord Prince in disbelief and excitement.Everyone knew that a carrier was a boon to any family and that no carrier has ever gave birth to a squib no matter how much in breeding in the family.Carriers had powerful children and it made them greedy about possessing the boy. 

 

One thing for sure it was Dumbledore and his order should never get the boy in his possession.


	10. Oblivious Hadrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very pretty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry potter and I am not making profit from this work.
> 
> Check out my other fanfictions.

Hadrian's glamours fell during defence class.The backlash of his father's magic fading knocked him unconscious. 

 

His ordinary looks replaced by his more exotic looks he got from his parents.His hair was longer with slick black with blond highlights,his lips fuller ,he was still a bit shorter and the most mesmerising thing was his eyes.

 

His eyebrows straightened ,his eyelashes thick and curly they brought out his emerald eyes making them become even darker adava colour.

 

He was now the envy of half the female population and subject to the leers of the boys.

 

He was currently in the library finishing his charms homework .He was focused on making sure his work was up to standard when the so called golden trio came to his table.

 

Granger was annoying him by trying to give him unwanted advise.Weasley was trying to get him to go play quiddish.Hadrian loathed the game.Longbottom looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

 

He got up to leave and they started following him around.Weasley tried to flirt with him,Hadrian turned to  
go to the hall ,he just got in when Weasley pinched his bubble butt.

 

He turned and slapped the idiot for his audacity.He was ready to dafend himself when the trio pointed their wands at him.

 

The older Slytherin moved to defend him against the lions.

 

"20 points from Gryffindor for harrassing another student.20 points for drawing your wand against another student."

 

The headmaster said aloud.

 

Granger pulled a red faced Weasley towards their table,Longbottom followed after them like a lost puppy.

 

The Slytherins got back to their own table but they get throwing glanses at him.Nott was turning red whenever thier eyes made contact,Malfoy puffed up like a peacock. Pansy looked ready to hex him.

 

Hadrian wished he knew what was going on with the Hogward population. Flint started acting like a bodyguard and even asked him to come watch the next game,Zabini saved him a seat whenever they shared a class.

He wished to be invisible again ,it was less troublesome.


	11. Lord Slytherin's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As life goes on

The boy was as beautiful as he was powerful. He was no longer hiding his talent and seemed to have developed a sadistic need to frustrate the mudblood Granger by topping her marks.

 

The girl was green with envy and Weasley looked at him with list and anger.Lord Slytherin was happy to see that the snakes were friendly with the boy. He was rather close to Nott and Zabini though.

 

It was pure luck that he heard the boy talking to Nagini.He found out they were both related to the. Peverell brothers and Hadrian was his heir until he fathered a child.

 

That information allowed him to get closer to the boy.He found himself impressed at how bright a student the boy was and he caught on rather fast.

 

He enjoyed mentoring the boy.It was during one of their private sessions that Marvolo kissed the boy.The boy whimpered when he pulled away,their magic sang to each other.

 

The attraction was mutual and Lord Slytherin wanted the boy.The Malfoys were getting closer to the boy and started seeing him as family though the Malfoy heir was jealous of the attention the boy got and his raising popularity.

 

Lord Slytherin was planning to propose to the boy and keep him away from Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was angry.The e boy had claimed his titles and the worst part was that the other two heirs had also survived and were now under Tom's care. Serpents Black had made one of the boys his heir ,effectively preventing Sirius from inheriting.

 

Dumbledore had thought that with Regulus Black's death,they wouldn't have anything to worry about when claiming that lordship. 

 

If it wasn't bad enough Daisy Evan's also gave awat the Swayer lordship.The boy now had control of two thirds of Hogwarts.He had the power to change the laws Dumbledore had implemented years ago.

If Tom managed to lure the boy to the dark side,the whole wizarding world would fall to the dark.Dumbledore couldn't allow it !.

His spies told him that Granger and the Weasley boy had already alienated the boy. He had to find another plan to get the boy. With the boy on his side,he would have the Deathly Hallows and finally rise above as a true saviour.


End file.
